


Throwing Away and Picking Back Up

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, FTM Sam, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: Watching Dean threw the Amulet away was the hardest thing that Sam had to see.*REALLY REALLY SHORT*





	

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY IT HAVE BEEN SO LOOOONG! Was having some difficulties in posting this for some reason.

Sam watched as the amulet dangled above of the small trashcan near the door and he held his breath. He wanted to stop Dean, to tell him that something went wrong, that those memories that Dean had seen wasn’t Sam’s most happiest...but knew that Dean wouldn’t listen, wouldn’t believe him, So he watched as Dean finally let Sam’s gift to him go and fall in the trash before opening the door and walking out.

 

Sam crept over to the trashcan after a few seconds and fished the amulet out and went to his duffel bag. He looked at it sadly before putting it in his pocket and zipped up his duffel before walking out, shutting the door behind him, and went to the Impala, not looking at Dean for the trip to wherever they were going.


End file.
